


Reconciliation

by safarikalamari



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Getting Back Together, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, Present Tense, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safarikalamari/pseuds/safarikalamari
Summary: Geralt comes across a temple of Melitele and finds himself in need of rest.What he gets is so much more.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 11
Kudos: 214





	Reconciliation

Geralt happens upons the temple by accident. 

He’s been travelling through forests and dusty roads for weeks on end and he’s tired. Those who greet him first at the temple are gracious in welcoming him, bestowing all of Melitele’s blessings. Geralt’s reluctant to let them take Roach, but seeing her calmness puts him at ease and he finally lets go of her reins. 

Priestesses usher him inside, quick to offer him food and drink, a seat to rest his weary bones. Geralt does his best to not flinch. It’s so unlike the many villages that sneer at him, throwing their rocks until Geralt has fled. Here, he is treated as an equal, better than, and he allows the help of the removal of his armor. Once Geralt is satiated, he is led to a room where a bed and bath await him. He is asked if he would like help with washing and Geralt can’t help but say yes. 

A memory of the past stings his soul, blue eyes staring at him, gentle touches untangling his hair. He hasn’t seen Jaskier for four months, nine days, 17 hours. He hasn’t resorted to counting the minutes yet. 

Geralt undresses when there is a pause between people coming into the room. He certainly isn’t modest, but he takes his privacy when he can get in. Sinking into the water, Geralt instantly relaxes, the warmth spreading through his body. 

“Hello, Geralt.”

The familiar voice strikes Geralt and he whips his head to see Jaskier, beautiful, stoic Jaskier, standing next to the tub. 

“What are you doing here?” Geralt can’t help but ask. 

Jaskier smiles a little. “Same as you. A place to rest.”

Placing a hand on Geralt’s shoulder, Jaskier makes him lean back before he collects various bottles and a stool. He sits behind Geralt, undoing the leather tie and running his fingers through Geralt’s hair. 

Geralt can’t understand why Jaskier isn’t yelling at him. He was foolish enough to let Jaskier leave and when he finally decided to try and find him, it was just a month ago. Now, Jaskier is taking care of him as he always did, as if they hadn’t spent any time apart. It doesn’t feel right. 

“I’m sorry,” Geralt speaks, followed by a small breath when Jaskier’s hands stop.

There is a sigh and one hand lands where Geralt’s neck meets his shoulder. “I’m sorry too.”

Geralt turns to look at Jaskier and frowns when he sees the glimmer of sadness in Jaskier’s eyes. There had been many things said between them over the years, all of it coming to a head on the top of a mountain no less. Geralt can see now that they’re both in pain, that this will take more than worded apologies. 

“I want you to travel with me again,” Geralt finds his voice, placing a hand on top of Jaskier’s own. “I miss you.”

“And I miss you,” Jaskier all but whispers, the faintest smile on his face. 

The silence lingers between them and it is Jaskier who takes back his hand first. He resumes his attention on Geralt’s hair but not before placing a small kiss on Geralt’s temple. It takes all of Geralt’s strength to not pull Jaskier back in and he lets out a small hum of appreciation. 

The bath is over too quickly, but Jaskier does not stop his care of Geralt. He examines the man’s wounds, rubbing salve over what he can before the two are seated next to each other on the bed, unsure of where to go next. 

“Why did you leave?” Geralt asks, staring at his hands. 

“I thought it best to let you be,” Jaskier admits. “I just started walking and didn’t stop. I wanted you to come to me when you were ready.”

The jab in Geralt’s stomach happens again and he grabs Jaskier’s hand. “I was foolish to let my emotions get the best of me.”

“Geralt, you’re a hundred years old. I would be surprised if they didn’t every once in a while.”

Jaskier smiles and Geralt still can’t wrap his mind around how Jaskier is always so cheerful, so positive. He hopes in time he’ll be able to see the world as Jaskier does, but then again, Jaskier did point out his age and Geralt wonders if it might be too late. 

Geralt hears his name and he drags himself from his thoughts to look back in those eyes that make him weak in the knees. 

“May I kiss you?” Jaskier asks.

After all this time, Geralt thinks Jaskier shouldn’t have to ask that, but he nods anyway. The kiss shared between them is comforting, affection Geralt had missed in their time apart. He cups Jaskier’s face in his hand, making his own silent vow to never hurt, never leave this man again. 

When Jaskier’s tongue prods at his lips, Geralt is more than willing to open up his mouth and let Jaskier take control, their kiss turning sloppier by the minute. Geralt isn’t sure when he ends up on his back, but there is Jaskier pulling back from the kiss and hovering over him. The way he stares makes Geralt shift, this intricate way of staring directly into him. It’s a vulnerability that Geralt allows only for Jaskier and he does his best to not turn away. Luckily, Jaskier catches on, holding Geralt’s face where he wants it. 

The unspoken conversation between them is all they need before Geralt pulls Jaskier back down into an embrace. With just a towel on, Geralt is naked in an instant, but Jaskier takes a bit more work. Geralt tugs at the hem of Jaskier’s chemise as he sucks a dark bruise onto Jaskier’s neck, earning him a wanton moan. 

“Fuck,” Jaskier says before he pushed himself up and tears off his chemise. 

His trousers are next as well as any remaining garments and he falls back onto Geralt, the two moaning as their cocks brush together. 

“Geralt,” Jaskier breathes. 

That’s all it takes for Geralt to flip them around so Jaskier is now on his back. Jaskier laughs a little, inching up the bed just to reach the bedside table. He pulls out a vial of oil from one of the drawers and hands it to Geralt before settling back against the pillows. 

Geralt holds onto the vial as if it’s his life’s blood and leans down, leaving open mouthed kisses on Jaskier’s chest. Jaskier arches up into the touch, small noises of pleasure leaving him as Geralt’s hand traces down his side. The hand massages at Jaskier’s thigh as Geralt moves his mouth lower, just grazing past Jaskier’s cock. 

“Bastard,” Jaskier grits out and tries to shove his hips up. 

Geralt is quicker, a smirk on his face as he holds Jaskier’s hips against the bed. “Always eager aren’t you?”

Jaskier throws an arm over his face, his body shivering as Geralt licks at his balls and at the base of his cock. When he at last takes the tip into his mouth, Jaskier’s moan fills the room. He repeats Geralt’s name again and again, only growing louder as Geralt swallows him until all of Jaskier is in his mouth. 

“Fuck, I’m not going to last long if you keep doing this.”

Geralt hollows his cheeks, eliciting a whimper as he drags his mouth slow and tight along the length of Jaskier’s cock. Jaskier’s breaths become shallow, panting, as Geralt continues his ministrations and when he grabs hold of Jaskier’s balls, that’s when Geralt gets the muffled shout he’s been missing for so long. 

Pulling off, Geralt gives Jaskier’s cock a final lick before adjusting himself back onto his knees, admiring the work he’s done. As if on cue, Jaskier holds onto the back of his legs, just at the crook of his knees and spreads himself open for Geralt, his gaze wanting and eager. 

Geralt can’t help trail his fingers down Jaskier’s thighs, a hunger growing in him as Jaskier shakes. The vial is uncorked, oil on his fingers, but Geralt wants to tease a little more. He presses at the spot between Jaskier’s balls and hole, biting on his lip when Jaskier lets out a sob of ecstasy. It’s something Geralt wants to hear again, so he teases a finger at Jaskier’s hole, pleased when Jaskier takes him easily. 

“Oh, please, oh, fuck,” Jaskier begs as Geralt stretches him open. 

It doesn’t take long for Geralt to add another finger, scissoring Jaskier as the man tries to take more of Geralt. His other hand helps Jaskier, pushing one leg open even further so nothing could possibly be hidden. Once Geralt has Jaskier filled up with four fingers, it’s then he begins searching, teasing Jaskier who’s become a sweating, shivering mess. Geralt curls his fingers and the shattering moan is all he needs. 

Jaskier whines at the loss of Geralt’s fingers but once the tip of Geralt’s cock prods against his hole, Jaskier tries to shove himself down on it. 

“No,” Geralt holds Jaskier and pushes in at his own pace. 

There is a small pout on Jaskier’s face, but he lays back as Geralt inches forward, the man savoring the tight heat of Jaskier’s hole. With hands grabbing at the sheets, Jaskier’s mouth is open in silent pleasure, a stuttered breath leaving him when Geralt fills him completely. 

“Jaskier, look at me.”

Seeing Jaskier’s eyes fully blown, gazing at Geralt like he’s the most beautiful thing is almost too much. Geralt hates to ruin the picture, but he wants to see, hear Jaskier in the throes of pleasure. He begins his thrusts, slow and sharp, the moans and pants from Jaskier taking over all of his senses. 

Geralt can’t take much more and he grabs Jaskier, pulling him upright until Jaskier is seated in his lap. The calm thrusting soon turns erratic, yet rhythmic all the same. Jaskier lets himself be fucked senseless, his arms wrapping around Geralt’s shoulders as he holds on, pleading into the man’s ear. Geralt’s arms find themselves around Jaskier’s waist, the two moving together as if this is their last day together. 

Geralt doesn’t want it to end so soon, but it has been months after all and Geralt knows he’s close. He can feel Jaskier’s cock caught between their stomachs and he grabs hold of it with one hand, stroking Jaskier with their thrusts. 

Jaskier is begging for his own release, spurring Geralt on faster and rougher until Jaskier comes with all but a scream. His walls clench around Geralt’s cock, causing Geralt to chase his own orgasm not long after. Seed is coating their stomachs, spilling out of Jaskier, but the two don’t dare pull apart. 

They hold each other close and that’s when Geralt realizes they’re both crying. Tears fall down their cheeks in memorized trails as Jaskier rests his forehead against Geralt’s.

“I love you,” Jaskier whispers. “I’ll never stop loving you.”

Geralt captures Jaskier’s mouth in a kiss and when he pulls back, he swallows down the fear in his soul. “I’ve loved you since the very first day.”

The smile from Jaskier is beyond perfect and the two finally separate, Geralt grabbing the discarded towel to wipe the both of them off. They tangle into each other quickly, unable to stop staring. 

“Do you mind if we stay a few more days?” Jaskier asks as he toys with Geralt’s hair. “I want to hear all about your adventures these past few months.”

Geralt chuckles. “There’s not much to tell. I’ve thought of you and only you.”

Jaskier blushes, but he’s quick to compose himself with a grin. “There’s always something to tell, Geralt. I want to know about those thoughts. Perhaps you can show me as well.”

“Alright,” Geralt gives Jaskier a small peck on the lips. 

Their night is far from over, but for now the two hold on to each other, falling back in love as the stories spin around them.

**Author's Note:**

> isn't it wild how old the characters are when the mountain/dragon situation happens
> 
> how are so many adults arguing amongst each other like children, y'all have been alive for 2 long i think


End file.
